carlton_videofandomcom-20200214-history
The Brave Little Toaster
The Brave Little Toaster is a UK VHS release by Carlton Video on 14th May 2001. Description Cast * Deanna Oliver as Toaster, an inspiring pop-up toaster who is the leader of the group of appliances. Toaster is described as "he" and "guy" in the film. * Timothy E. Day as Blanky, an electric blanket with an innocent demeanor. ** Day also voices young Rob in several flashbacks. * Tim Stack as Lampy, an easily impressed yet slightly irascible gooseneck desktop lamp. ** Stack also voiced a man named "Zeke". * Jon Lovitz as Radio, a vacuum-tube-based dialed plastic AM radio whose personality parodies loud and pretentious announcers. * Thurl Ravenscroft as Kirby, a very deep voiced, individualistic upright Kirby vacuum cleaner who dons a cynical, cantankerous attitude towards the other appliances. * Wayne Kaatz as Robert "Rob" McGroarty ("the Master"), the original human owner of the five appliances. After appearing as a child in flashbacks, Rob, now as an adult, is leaving for college. * Colette Savage as Christine, Rob's tomboyish girlfriend, nicknamed "Chris". * Phil Hartman, doing an impression of Jack Nicholson as Air Conditioner, a sarcastic electric air conditioner who resides in the cabin with the gang. He lost his temper while arguing with them, which causes him to overheat and explode, but is repaired by Rob near the end of the film. ** Hartman, by doing an impression of Peter Lorre, also voiced the Hanging Lamp in the spare parts shop. * Joe Ranft as Elmo St. Peters, the owner of a spare appliance parts shop where he disassembles even his own appliances and sells the parts. * Jerry Rees as the singing voice of Radio. * Jim Jackman as Plugsy, a pear-shaped table lamp with an LED light bulb who is one of the modern machines that reside in Rob's apartment. While they were benevolent in the novel, in the film, they are formerly jealous and antagonistic towards the gang. * Jonathan Benair as Black and White TV, an old monochrome console television who has moved to Rob's apartment and is an old friend of the gang. * Judy Toll, doing an impression of Joan Rivers as Mish-Mash, a hybrid appliance consisting of a can opener, a gooseneck lamp and an electric shaver. * Mindy Stern as the Mistress, Rob's mother who is an unseen character. ** Toll and Stern also voiced the Two-face Sewing Machine in Rob's apartment. * Randy Bennett as Computer, a Tandy home computer system who is one of the modern machines that reside in Rob's apartment. * Danny Mann as Stereo, a Panasonic stereo radio-cassette player who is one of the modern machines that reside in Rob's apartment. * Susie Allanson as the Toaster oven in Rob's apartment * Randall William Cook as the Entertainment Complex in Rob's apartment. * Louis Conti as the Spanish TV Announcer. Credits Trailers and info Carlton Home Entertainment "Bring the Magic Home" children's trailer from 2000 with clips of "A Monkey's Tale", "Thunderbirds", "The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends", "Jellikins", "Tots TV", "Dream Street", "Bananas in Pyjamas", "Annabelle's Wish", "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie" and "Casper's Haunted Christmas". Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:Hyperion Pictures Category:The Kushner-Locke Company Category:Wang Film Productions Company Limited Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Carlton Category:Carlton Video logo from 1999 to 2001 Category:BBFC U Category:Movies